Serena's Destiny
by DaniMagik
Summary: serenas dreams rep her apart in the real world. pleaseR&R this is my first fanfic
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own sailormoon . Some of the characters may not be the same as the Sailormoon series or other sailormoon fanfics  
  
Serena's Destiny  
  
Chapter One  
  
The girl tossed and turned in the bed. She was dreaming and it was not pleasant.  
  
" Who are you?" She screams " I am your forgotten one." The shadow replies "What do you want?" she whispers "You know. Look into the heart of the world and you will remember."  
  
Suddenly and unexpectedly the dream changes and she scream in pain. She feels as if she is splitting in two. One to the Moon Princess and one to the shadow. She sees that she has to go both ways or millions will die. As the stretching continues she notices that she is coming apart down the center. The pain intensifies and her back arches in pain.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" she screams as the pain shoots up her body.  
  
This will tear me apart she thinks Now she cannot see the shadow of her self-splitting in two. It is so far away that she cannot see the shadow anymore. She sees a bright green light thrown towards to shadow. She screams in pain as if she can feel their pain.  
  
Serena awoke to her own screams. What was that. Thank God mom, dad, Sammy, and Luna are gone this morning. She thinks. Serena gets up and goes to the bathroom to get ready for school. After she is dressed she goes to wash her face and looks in the mirror.  
  
"Oh my God" Serena says aloud what happened and ware did that come from. On her forehead were two creasing moons facing each other and across her shoulder and chest there was a deep slash. Examine them she is confused not sure how she go them. Oh well probably just a sailormoon thing. She thinks  
  
Serena looks at the clock and yells " I'm ssooo late Ms.H is going to kill me."  
  
when running to school she runs into Darien  
  
"Watch it" he yells  
  
he looks down to see who it is when he notices the cut across her shoulder and chest. Looking up at his she wonders if he sees the two moons. Darien does not but starts to ask what happened. When Serena gets up and dashes away yelling "SORRY" 


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
Sorry I have not been able to update my story. I will be updating my story in a couple of days. Sorry my story was so short. Thanks for all those who read my story. DaniMaick 


	3. What happened to Sailor Moom?

Sorry I have not been writing. I have had a virus in my computer because of my friend. Just let me say that the Trojan horse eats away your programs. It was a killer to beat. Well here is my story Chapter Two  
  
All that day no one saw the two crescent moons on Serena's forehead. Serena was surprised no one saw it but kept her mouth shut and it to her self. That night she had the same dream. When she awoke it was to find Luna looking at her with concern in her eyes.  
  
"Are you alright?" Luna asks  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." Serena replies.  
  
Maybe I can get Rei to do a fire reading. Maybe then I can understand my dream and why it seems so real.  
  
Later that day at Rei's temple Serena asks Rei for a fire reading. When they are in the fire room Serena sits opposite of Rei and concentrates on her dream. Rei looks deep into the fire and into Serena's head. She sees something but cannot make it out. Pain slashes through her head "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" she screams. Rei grads her head and falls over whimpering in pain.  
  
"Rei, are you alright? What's wrong?" Serena asks concerned  
  
"What did you do that for, Serena? I was just doing what you asked for you did not need to hurt me." Rei coldly asks  
  
"Do what?" Serena asks confused  
  
"You blocked me and then pushed me out of your head and sending me waves of pain." Rei replies  
  
"I did no such thing, Rei. I don't know how to do that." Serena shouts  
  
"Yes you did." yells Rei  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too." Screams Rei at the end of her rope.  
  
Serena and Rei keep up the fighting and yelling until they hear both of there communicators beep.  
  
"Rei here." Rei says looking into Sailor Jupiter's face.  
  
"There's a monster in Central Park. Get here fast." Says one of Rei's best friends Lita.  
  
"MARS COSMIC POWER" Rei yells and in her place stands the fire senshi.  
  
"Serena hurry up and transform. I'll start for the park." Rei demands.  
  
Mean while Darien is walking around town thinking of a dream he has had for a week. He ends up in front of the temple just in time to see Sailor Mars run towards the main park Serena. Maybe I should see how she is doing especially with that cut she has Darien thinks. For some reason he just stops and stares at her. She is so beautiful. I wish I could hold her and kiss her pouty lips. Maybe she could take the darkness away from me he thinks.  
  
"MOON PRISIM POWER" Serena yells a blinding white light flashes and then Sailor Moon is where Serena should have been.  
  
Serena is Sailor Moon. No way thinks Darien. When he realizes he also needs to transform he does and runs ahead to the park to wait for his Serena.  
  
When Serena transformed she turned and saw Darien. Oh no now I am going to be in even more trouble she thinks. Serena starts towards him when he pulls out a rose and a rose light appeared and in his place stood Tuxedo Mask. WOW she thinks Darien is Tuxedo Mask. COOL. Then Darien runs towards the monster. Serena starts to follow when a blinding pain hits her whole body. She falls to the ground because the pain is too intense. When she stands up her fakua has changed. Where pink was suppose to be red was, where light blue was suppose to be midnight blue was, and all her jewelry was silver instead of gold. Sailor Moon looked the same except her fakua had changed.  
  
She runs to the park knowing that she needs to be there. In the park are all the sailor scout inner and outer except Pluto. With them are the Star Lights and Tuxedo Mask.  
  
Mars her Sailor Moon run up to them. Why does she always have to be late? And what took her so long? Sailor Mars thinks.  
  
"What took you so.?" Sailor Mars is about to ask when she looks up and sees Sailor Moon. Sailor Mars sees she is wearing a different fakua. Every one looks up and stops to stare at Sailor Moon. They forgot why they were there and Star Fighter got hit with a blast of black energy. Knocking him to the ground. For some reason Sailor Moon cried out.  
  
"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!"  
  
" You will never hurt him again. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" She yells. Sailor Moon gathers up her energy and yells, "Moon Twin Tiara" and throws her tiara at the offender. The Yoma turns to moon dust. Every one is stunned that she did something like that for some one who was not nice to her as Sailor Moon. She turns back to the fighting and the others join in. the fighting goes on for about 10 minutes when the leader disappears.  
  
"You will pay for that moon brat." He yells at her.  
  
Sailor Moon does not pay him any attention she just goes to Star Fighter and gathers him up closely. A white light appears and Sailor Moon heals Star Fighter.  
  
Star fighter comes to and feels comfort form an unknown source. When he opens his eyes he sees Sailor Moon.  
  
"My love?" the new Sailor Moon whispers in a voice that caries hope.  
  
"WHAT" Star Fighter yelps. He stands up and looks down at Sailor Moon.  
  
"What happened, Sailor Moon? Why are you dressed like that?" Star Fighter asks  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Sailor Moon screams in pain. "I am not your Sailor Moon. I am the forgotten one. I am the one just awaken. I am the one Sailor Moon must remember. I look for my love who is here that is why I have reawaken. When Sailor Moon finds him I will come into my own and she will have her own power back. When she sees him she will tell him not to forget the dreams he has had since he was a child for they are true." Sailor Moon is lifted into the air " My love, my Prince, I have seen you and you are gorgeous remember I will come to you."  
  
Two crescent moons glows on her forehead and every one can see them. Sailor Moon screams "AAAAAAHHHHHH" as a white light surrounds her. Serena appears where Sailor Moon was and she falls to the ground unconscious.  
  
Sorry it took so long to write the second chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review. 


End file.
